


Wash It All Away

by Lady_Redhaired



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Redhaired/pseuds/Lady_Redhaired





	Wash It All Away

The window on your side of the car was partially open, and a pleasant breeze slipped in through it, blowing at your hair. It was a peaceful ride. The weather was lovely, with the sun shining bright, and all around you stood miles of tall trees. Nothing but forest at your sides and the highway before you.

Sitting next to you was Sam, his eyes focused on his phone’s screen. He’d been reading various articles for most of the ride, still catching up with the world, and still mildly fascinated by the device that was his smartphone. You didn’t interrupt his reading at any point, not needing a conversation to enjoy the man’s company. 

You’d been working for Rafe Adler for quite some time, but you had only been appointed Samuel’s personal assistant about a year ago. As such, your job ranged from driving him anywhere to helping him with research and everything in between, to ensure the job of finding the Gunsway Heist rolled out as smoothly as possible.

That’s the official part of your relationship. The extra-official one involves sharing your bed with the man, cooking breakfast together from time to time, and making sure he’s happy in general. All in all, a good girlfriend.

At first you had been against allowing yourself to fall for someone you work with, but after all your efforts of ignoring his undeniable charm and fighting temptation failed miserably, you accepted that you were hopelessly in love with Sam Drake. You made sure to inform Rafe first, however, lest he found out for himself and fired you then and there. But surprisingly enough, he wasn’t faced by your romantic involvement with his associate.  _“As long as it doesn’t hinder your work”_ , he’d said.

“Hey baby, look.”

Sam’s voice snapped you our of your trance, pulling you away from your own thoughts by demanding your attention. You gazed momentarily at him with a curious expression.

“What is it?”

“I’ve found this website, it’s called Amazon. Did you know about it?”

You smiled, with your eyes still on the road. Of course you knew about it, but you decided to humor him all the same.

“Yeah, I’ve heard something. What about it?”

“They’ve got all these history books in there, it’s unbelievable! And guess what, I don’t even have to go anywhere to get them or read them, I can buy them from here and they bring them home! The shit you can do online now days…”

He was ecstatic, looking up at you and back down at his phone as he tapped here and there on the screen, expecting a reaction from you. A chuckle escaped your lips as you nodded, finding him quite adorable.

“Yeah I know, you can pay by card on the spot.”

Sam gnawed at his lower lip, his brow furrowing in a pensive look, and then his eyes landed on you again. A devilish smile started to curl the corners of his lips.

“Hey…do you know Rafe’s credit card details?”

“Don’t even think about it.” You laughed, and the sound was drowned by a crack of thunder that made you both jolt on your seats, startled. 

“What the hell?” Frowning, you squinted at the now heavily clouded sky. You never even noticed the storm as it came in. Soon enough, a thick curtain of rain fell all over the road, raindrops clashing against the roof of your car and creating a rumbling sound that reverberated inside.

In contrast with your own displeased expression, Sam was smiling widely at the sudden change of weather, like a kid with a brand new toy.

“Hey Y/N, stop the car on the side of the road.” He requested, but you immediately denied, your head shaking in disagreement.

“No way, we’re almost there. What are you planning anyway? I’ve seen that look in your eyes before…” You felt a hint of distrust towards the whole situation, knowing the man was prone to doing things without really thinking about the consequences beforehand.

“Come on, I wanna stand in the rain.” He insisted, his hand reaching out to grasp your arm.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“Please, baby.”  

You rolled your eyes at yourself, because you were unable to deny anything to Samuel Drake. All he needed to do was pleading and putting those puppy eyes to good use and you were done for. So with a sigh you pulled up on the side of the road and retrieved the car keys from the contact, silencing the engine. 

Not wasting a second, Sam left the car and walked into the rain, closing the door after him. You watched from the inside, your hands resting on the steering wheel as you stared at him in slight confusion, eyes flickering without understanding of the situation. 

But then as you sat there, gazing at him and the way the water run down his face and his neck, tracing the contour of his collarbones and soaking his clothes, you started to understand. The man had spent 15 years of his life in a prison. In a place where rain is not common, and yet even if it were…would he had been allowed outside to enjoy it? Your eyes caught the sight of the raindrops that dripped from the ends of his brown hair, and the way he just stood under the mantle of water, smiling at the sky like it was the first time he’d seen it pour from the clouds. And your heart started to grow heavy, and a knot formed in your throat, because the thought of Sam stuck in that dark, unforgiving place on his own for so many years felt like the cold blade of a knife sinking slowly in your chest. 

So you opened the door and stepped outside, walking over to him until you were standing right next to him, and you too closed your eyes and raised your chin towards the sky to feel the rain pour on your face. And you let your hair and your clothes soak it up, and run all over your skin. You understood now.

“I get it…” You muttered after a short, quiet moment. As you opened your eyes again you could feel the raindrops stuck in your eyelashes, and you looked up at him. “It feels like it could wash it all away.” His eyes met with yours, and his smile softened ever so slightly.

Wash it all away. All the pain in his mind, in his heart, in his stomach because of the bullet wounds. Every cut, every bruise, every hopeless thought. Every time he’d thought he’d be better off dead. All the sleepless nights and all the punches thrown against the brick walls. All the scalding tears and the strangling fear of dying alone. Every time despair had overcome hope, and he’d trembled under the blankets, pleading to go home. Every hurt, and every wrong…

Wash it all away.

You hadn’t felt his fingers reaching for your hand softly until then, and you held his hand in yours, and then the other. Your stares never broke, and your gaze laid sunk deep within his beautiful green eyes. The rain traced every wrinkle on Sam’s face, and you loved every single one of them. Every bird flying away on his neck, every scar on his skin, every imperfection, you treasured them like gold. He had lived, and he had survived. 

His hands pulled from yours and your chest met his, your bodies pressing against each other. He was still smiling. 

“There’s one thing that will never wash away.” Sam whispered, but you didn’t have the time to ask what that was. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours in a tender, yet deep kiss. You noticed the contrast of the cold water running down your lips with the warmth of his mouth, the way his fingers caressed your hands, loving, grateful, content. 

And without asking you knew, the rain could never wash your love away.


End file.
